richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha and Omega
Alpha and Omega is a 2010 3D American computer-animated adventure-comedy film produced by Crest Animation Productions. The film is directed by Anthony Bell and Ben Gluck, starring the voices of Justin Long, Hayden Panettiere, Dennis Hopper, Danny Glover, Christina Ricci, and Chris Carmack. It was written by Christopher Denk and Steve Moore, based on a story by Moore and Gluck. Dedication The film was dedicated to the memory of Dennis Hopper, as this was his final performance prior to his death. Plot In Alberta, Canada's Jasper National Park, Kate begins Alpha school with her father (Winston) and grows up as a fully trained Alpha. On her first hunt, she crosses paths with two wolves from the Eastern pack who are lacking food in their own territory and nearly start a war, but the fight is broken up by Kate's childhood friend, Omega wolf Humphrey, who has feelings for her, but can't pursue a relationship with her because it's forbidden for an Alpha and Omega to be together. The two packs have had a bitter rivalry ever since Tony commanded the Eastern wolves to cross over into Western territory (against pack law) to get sufficient food. Winston and Tony meet up one night and arrange for Kate to marry Garth (Chris Carmack), Tony's son. Kate, having a sense of responsibility and duty, agrees for the good of the pack and meets Garth at the Moonlight Howl. Garth seems perfect, except that he has a terrible howl and is not very bright. Kate, taken aback, leaves and has a talk with Humphrey about Garth, when suddenly they are tranquilized by some park rangers and taken away to Sawtooth National Recreation Areain Idaho, where they meet goose golfer Marcel and his duck caddy Paddy. Humphrey and Kate learn that they were relocated to repopulate the species. This horrifies Kate, but intrigues Humphrey so that he can be with Kate, but after coming to an agreement, Marcel and Paddy help the wolves return home to Jasper Park. The two packs discover that Kate has gone missing. Tony warns Winston that on the next full moon if Kate doesn't return to marry Garth, war will be declared for their territory. Kate's sister Lilly however has developed a crush on Garth and suggests that she show him around until Kate gets back. Kate and Humphrey's ride home is cut short at a gas station, where Humphrey is mistaken for a rabid wolf after he eats a cream-filled cupcake, which a French bulldog had seen. Kate attacks a man with the gun, and they both flee into the forest. During their homeward journey, they cross a dangerous ravine with Humphrey saving Kate from a nasty fall. The next morning, Marcel and Paddy find the wolves and direct them to a train over a snowy mountain that will take them to Jasper. Climbing the mountain, Humphrey meets a grizzly bear cub who's never seen wolves, but a mishap gets the cub hurt angering a trio of adult grizzly bears. Kate comes to Humphrey's rescue and after a rough slide down the mountain manage to board the passing train before the bears devour them. During this time, Lilly and Garth are bonding. At the midnight howl, Lilly compassionately teaches Garth how to howl effectively. At the same time, Humphrey and Kate begin to fall in love and howl together while on the train. By this time, the full moon has come and both packs declare war against each other. As the train passes by Jasper, Kate and Humphrey's exchange of feelings is cut short by the sight of the wolf pack war. Kate stops the fight by declaring she will marry Garth. The next day, a devastated Humphrey bids farewell with Kate, Marcel, and Paddy deciding to leave by himself and Kate also feels the same way. During the ceremony, Kate decides not to marry Garth, declaring her love for Humphrey and Garth declares his own romantic love for Lilly. An Alpha wolf marrying an Omega wolf goes against pack customs and a conflict ensues between the packs, but is cut short when a massive stampede of caribou comes. Winston and Tony get caught in the stampede but Kate and Humphrey (who decide to stay) rush in to save them. But Kate gets stuck by the caribou. Humphrey then goes to shield her with his body. After the stampede, Humphrey tries to wake up Kate to no avail. Humphrey then begins to howls in sadness, causing all the other wolves to howl. Kate then awakens, to everyone's joy, and Kate and Humphrey confess their love for each other in the form of whispers. Winston and Tony then decide to abolish the law against Alphas and Omegas marrying, much to Garth's and Lilly's joy. Later at the Moonlight Howl, all of the wolves celebrate the love of Kate to Humphrey, and Garth to Lilly, breaking the social classes and traditions, ending with Humphrey and Kate howling a duet. Voice Cast *Justin Long as Humphrey, an omega wolf and the main protagonist and Kate's love interest. *Hayden Panettiere as Kate, an alpha wolf and Humphrey's love interest. *Christina Ricci as Lilly, an omega wolf, Kate's younger sister and Garth's love interest. *Chris Carmack as Garth, an alpha wolf and Lilly's love interest. *Danny Glover as Winston, Kate and Lilly's father. *Dennis Hopper as Tony, Garth's father. *Vicki Lewis as Eve, Kate and Lilly's mother. *Larry Miller as Marcel, a French/Canadian goose. *Brian Donovan as Salty, an omega wolf and one of Humphrey's friends. *Kevin Sussman as Shakey, an omega wolf and Humphrey's other friend *Eric Price as Paddy, a duck and Marcel's caddy (and also voices Mooch, an omega wolf and Humphrey's other friend.) *Paul Nakauchi as Hutch *Marilyn Tokuda as Claws (also voices Janice) *Eric Lopez as Candu *Mela Lee as Candy *Bitsie Tulloch as Sweets *Christine Lakin as Reba *Fred Tatasciore as Garn *Mindy Sterling as Debbie *Marcelo Tubert as Max Reception The film was released in 2-D and 3-D on September 17, 2010, to 2,625 theaters nationwide by Lionsgate. It took in $2,288,773 on its opening day, and $9,106,906 on its opening weekend domestically, reaching fifth place at the box office. The film ended its run on December 2, 2010 after grossing $25 million domestically and $25 million in other territories. Alpha and Omega holds an approval rating of 16% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 56 reviews; the consensus is: "With bland visuals and a dull, predictable plot, Alpha and Omega is a runt in 2010's animated litter." At Metacritic, the film holds a score of 36 out of 100 based on 15 reviews, indicating "generally unfavorable" reviews. Andrew Barker of Variety wrote, "Not without charm, Lionsgate's 3D animated pic is agreeably unambitious." Bernie Van De Yacht was nominated for an Artios Award for Outstanding Achievement in Casting. Production Pre-production and post-production took place in Los Angeles, with key animation produced by Crest Animation Productions in India and the script was written in Toronto, Ontario in Canada. Marketing 'Books' Three books based on Alpha and Omega have been published by Scholastic: *Kate and Humphrey's Big Adventure/All about Wolves by Rebecca McCarthy *Alpha and Omega: Marcel and Paddy Save the Day by Tori Kosara *Alpha and Omega: The Junior Novel by Aaron S. Rosenberg 'Video game' Published by Storm City Games, a video game adaptation called Alpha and Omega, based on the first film in the franchise, was exclusively released for the Nintendo DS on September 14, 2010 and is only available in North America. 'Home media' Alpha and Omega was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 11, 2011, and the PSP version was released on February 8, 2011. The film's characters also came in McDonald's Happy Meal Toys and were only available in the UK. Sequels ''Alpha & Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure'' A number of direct-to-video sequels to Alpha and Omega have been produced. The first, Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure, was released on October 8, 2013. The film revolves around the disappearance of Runt, one of Kate and Humphrey's pups in the sequel. DVD Talk stated that Alpha and Omega 2 was "so thin and uninteresting, and so lacking in holiday spirit, that you're not going to be pulling this one out each year when the holidays roll around" and that the movie's price combined with its film length made other film choices "even more attractive." Common Sense Media gave the movie a 1 out of 5 stars and wrote that the "Faux holiday-themed sequel is weak and forgettable." ''Alpha & Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games'' Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games, based on the Winter Olympics and directed by Richard Rich, was released on iTunes on March 4, 2014, and it was later released on March 25, 2014 as a Walmart Exclusive. Common Sense Media gave Alpha and Omega 3 a mixed review, with three out of five stars, writing that the "mildly amusing sports-themed sequel is fun for young kids." The movie was released shortly after the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia, on which it is based. ''Alpha & Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave'' Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave was produced by Crest Animation Productions and distributed by Lionsgate Films. Written by Tom Kane and directed by Richard Rich, it is the fourth film in the franchise. The film was released to iTunes on September 23, 2014 and was released to DVD on October 7, 2014. The plot involves Runt exploring the Saw Tooth Cave and finding a wolf who has been driven from her pack for being different. He must help her and he learns about the joys of lending a paw to a friend in need. The trailer for Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave was released on July 21, 2014. The film was officially announced in the DVD features of Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure, along with The Great Wolf Games, with director Richard Rich showing two short clips from the storyboards of both films. Common Sense Media gave the film 3 out of 5, stating "Entertaining wolf sequel has peril and some scares". ''Alpha & Omega: Family Vacation'' The fifth film in the franchise, Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation, aired on TV in Mexico on March 28 and was released to DVD on August 4, 2015. It is written by Tom Kane and directed by Richard Rich. It aired in Mexico on March 28, 2015 before having its DVD premiere in August 4. The plot involves Kate, Humphrey, and the pups attempting to have a vacation together, but must flee from human wolf trappers in the process. Common Sense Media gave the film a rating of 3 out of 5 stars, stating "Adorable wolves take on trappers; some peril, suspense." 'Further sequels' On April 8, 2015, three more sequels were announced for Lionsgate to distribute, the first of which is intended for a release in early 2016, and will follow the "misadventures of Alpha Kate and Omega Humphrey and their three wolf pups, Stinky, Claudette and Runt, as they learn life lessons in the great outdoors". As of October 6, 2015, on Splash Entertainment's website they have revealed the next sequel titled Alpha and Omega: The Big Fur-eeze along with a sneak preview clips of the movie, which is also slated to release in 2016. The other two sequel titles have also been revealed as, in order, Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs and Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom. Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs was released on DVD and Digital HD on May 10, 2016. External links Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Films Category:Alpha and Omega